


Guys..

by bangbangtan



Category: 97 Group Chat, 97line - Fandom, 97squad, GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 Line Group Chat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangtan/pseuds/bangbangtan
Summary: Jaehyun and Seokmin finally met. Bambam needs to chill. And Minghao..





	Guys..

 

_Bambam share a picture_

 

 _ **Bambam**_   : WTH! Finally they met! Seokmin and Jaehyun finally had a time together guys, whuttt!

 _ **Mingyu**_     : He was totally unprepared since last night. He was freaking out.

 _ **Seokmin**_   : Kim fcking Mingyu you promised you’d shut up!

 _ **Mingyu**_     : Oops. Sorry man it slipped.

 _ **Bambam**_   : Oh shit this better be good to read xD

 _ **Seokmin**_   : I hope you slip and fall. Face first. And that pretty face of yours will be no more.

 _ **Yugyeom**_ : Aw Seokmin:( You called him pretty.

 _ **Mingyu**_     : I _am_ pretty. Don’t hold grudge man:( We’re still bandmates, we’ll spend the rest of our lives together..:(

 _ **Seokmin**_   : Fuck off.

 _ **Bambam**_   : Lollll

 _ **Jungkook**_ : What are you guys meeting for?

 _ **Yugyeom**_ : JUNGKOOK AAH!

 _ **Jungkook**_ : Oh wait it’s a photoshoot right. Looking good though you two! Have fun! Yugyeom what?

 _ **Seokmin**_   : Thanks Kook! <3

 _ **Yugyeom**_ : Nothing lol. I’m just surprised you're here. Not busy?

 _ **Jungkook**_ : Yeah I Just finished recording. I’m hungry.

 _ **Minghao**_   : Me too

 _ **Yugyeom**_ : You too what mullet

 _ **Jungkook**_ : He too is hungry

 _ **Minghao**_   : Hungry

 _ **Jungkook**_ : Told you

 _ **Bambam**_   : Jungkook man! You gotta get me a picture of KENDRICK LAMAR. YOU GOTTA. AND DUA LIPA TOO.

 _ **Jaehyun**_    : Hi guyss!

 _ **Jungkook**_ : I bet I can’t even stand properly man, but okay, I’ll try what I can. Does Lamar even go though? I don't know the list.

 _ **Seokmin**_   : Please Selena too Jungkook!

 _ **Bambam**_   : THANKS BRO! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! You think after Black Panther glory he's not invited? Trust me, man. He'll be there:") Wakanda foREVER!

 _ **Jungkook**_ : Hi Jaehyun:)

 _ **Seokmin**_   : Hi Jaehyun:))

 _ **Yugyeom**_ : Hi Jaehyunnn

 _ **Minghao**_   : Sup

 _ **Bambam**_   : Lol. HoW’s it going Jae?

 _ **Jaehyun**_    : Lol fine. You know I just got back from LA, and I got you guys something. Btw Jungkook! Congrats bro!

 _ **Everyone**_ : What really??

 _ **Jaehyun**_    : Yupp. Let’s meet up. Whole squad. What do you guys think?

 _ **Bambam**_   : You know I’m always in

 _ **Yugyeom**_ : ME TOO

 _ **Seokmin**_   : Same here

 _ **Seokmin**_   : I’ll go too

 _ **Seokmin**_   : That’s Minghao

 _ **Jaehyun**_    : Alright then let’s just go to everyone’s schedule and decide the time.

 _ **Bambam**_   : Copy that!

 _ **Jaehyun**_    : Ehm, where’s Mingyu btw?

 _ **Seokmin**_   : He is currently not available :)

 _ **Yugyeom**_ : Alright Jae. I’ll pray for you Mingyu LMAO

 _ **Jungkook**_ : Okay Jae. Kim Mingyu deserve whatever Seokmin did to him right now to be honest. Lol

 _ **Bambam**_   : You’re a dear friend, Mingyu. Nice knowing you. LOLLL

 _ **Seokmin**_   : You guys:”””( I’m flattered. Thank you for supporting me. Kim Mingyu is no more :) 

 _ **Seokmin**_   : Hey Jaehyun, can you perhaps make Winwin join the team? Because I feel like I need other friends. Other than you freaks. –the8

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another 30 min work:( I don't know why i made this, the hq pics of dispatch photoshoot haven't even came out, so.. I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense lol.  
> And I want sicheng to join the squad:(


End file.
